undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
SOUL Colors
Soul Colors are colors of souls that you may change into during some battles. Red (Determination) The Red Soul is your default soul. Their associated items are the Stick and the Bandage, which are also the items that the player starts with. It can move in any direction at a constant speed, and can slow down by holding X or Shift. Aqua (Patience) The Cyan Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight PhotoShop flowey as one of the six souls. The Souls associated items are the Toy Knife and the Faded Ribbon, found in the Ruins. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, the screen will fill with moving, rotating knives that you must avoid. When the act button is pressed, The Cyan Soul heals with Bandages. Orange (Bravery) The Orange Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight Grillby and Ant Sized Froggit. Their associated items are the Tough Glove and the Manly Bandanna, found from the Snowdin Shopkeeper. When Orange, you cannot stop moving. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, many falling circles of 5 hands will drop from the top of the screen. When the act button is pressed, The Orange Soul heals with Thumbs Up. Blue (Integrity) The Blue Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Papyrus or Sans. Their associated items are the Ballet Shoes and the Old Tutu, found in the Waterfall. It can move left and right normally, but has platformer physics, and like the Red Soul, can slow down by holding X or Shift. When Fighting Photoshop Flowey, Ballet Shoes move up and down while moving forward. When the act button is pressed, The Blue Soul's Ballet Shoes lift up, showing music notes that heal. Purple (Perseverance) The Purple Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Muffet. Their associated items are the Torn Notebook and the Cloudy Glasses, from Gerson. It can move left and right normally, but when up and down are pressed, the soul moves along to the next line amongst three lines. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, negative words will cross from between two columns of books. When the act button is pressed, the negative words are replaced with positive words that heal. Green (Kindness) The Green Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Undyne. Their associated items are the Burnt Pan and the Stained Apron, found in Hotlands. When playing, you cannot move; however, pressing the arrow keys turn a shield that blocks attacks. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, there will be three pans rapidly flipping out multiple flames. When the act button is pressed, the Green Soul heals with Eggs. Yellow (Justice) The Yellow Soul is a soul that you encounter when you press the Yellow Button after Dr. Alphys upgrades your phone. Their associated items are the Empty Gun and the Cowboy Hat, Bought from Bratty and Catty. It's very similar to the Red Soul, but with a shooting mechanic. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, a gun will appear in the middle, and shoot bullets wherever some crosshairs point to. When the act button is pressed, the Yellow Soul heals with Four-Leaf Clovers. Soul colors past Justice are not to be considered Canon within the Undertale universe, they are fan-made past this point. Black (Hatred) The Black Soul is a soul that isn't encountered by the player, but rather used by the Dark Corpse. Associated items are the Gauntlets of Despair and Robes of Deception, which are worn by the Dark Corpse. One that utilizes a black soul has no HP, and is defeated when they reach full HP, making healing the new objective and rendering the FIGHT option useless. If a black flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "Filled with anger and rage, you sent 'Ball' to Hell by stuffing it down the hole." Indigo (Curiosity) The Indigo Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight Agroid. Associated items are the Handy Wrench and the Clockwork Helmet, which are found in the Colosseum of Primum Castellum. When your soul is indigo, portals found on walls can be accessed to teleport to another side of the bullet board, or to another bullet board overall. If an indigo flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "You wondered what would happen if 'Ball' was taken down, so you came up with an idea" Rainbow (Spirit) The Rainbow Soul is a very rare soul that can only be encountered by having 7 souls absorbed. Natis Prosec is the only known human to have naturally had this soul. Associated items are the General Sword and the Refined Breastplate, which are found in Old Home. When your soul is rainbow, you have a large amount of power, but may have to go through the hardships of any other soul encountered in the game. If a rainbow flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "With your many ethics and concepts, you finally decided to defeat 'Ball' once and for all" Brown-striped (Freedom) The Brown-striped SOUL is a SOUL encountered when you fight Ethan Conley. Associated items include the Messy Jacket and the Severely Tight Pair of Gloves, both of which Ethan possesses. When your SOUL is brown-striped, you fall from the top of the bullet board to the bottom, dodging several pillars that block the way. If you achieve a brown-striped flag after completing Ball Game in Snowdin, the text you get from checking it is "Knowing that 'Ball' was suffering, you decided to free it from this world." As Ethan wears the items associated with this SOUL, and actually has a violet SOUL himself, it has been speculated that a terrifying incident happened between Ethan and another person with the brown-striped SOUL once. Khaki (Remorse) The Khaki SOUL is a SOUL that is used by Syncopate. The Khaki SOUL is associated with are the Fingerless Gloves and the Shiny Glasses. When your SOUL turns Khaki, you can't jump, but you can go on each side of the bullet board. (The Khaki Soul is only given if Sync gets mad or Genocide Route.) If you win the Ball Game in Snowdin and get the Khaki Flag, the text says, "You were remorse about Ball being depressed, but, you got through it even if it happens to you every time.' Auburn (Self-Control) The Auburn SOUL is a SOUL that your default turns into when you encounter Minkfi Yawa in all routes, yet only when she gets mad, much like Syncopate. If you win the Ball Game in Snowdin and get the Auburn Flag, the text on the screen says, "The Ball had enough Self-Control to stabilize itself, thank you." When you turn auburn, it's as if Minkfi is controlling you, and you go into reverse mode. This SOUL is associated with the Creamy Turtleneck and the Library Book, both of which are items associated with Minkfi (but Minkfi is the future librarian, not the current, green Alphys librarian) Hybrid (Perfection) The Hybrid SOUL is a SOUL used by the Hybrids. The Hybrid SOUL is a half blue and half green SOUL with one half flipped upside down, and a brownish crack dividing the sides. The items associated with the Hybrid SOUL are the Serrated Spine and the Carapace Shell. When the player is afflicted by the Hybrid SOUL, they will become slowed for one second every three seconds. The Ball Game text is "Ball is full of flaws, but you made it perfect." Bronze (Judgement) The Bronze SOUL is a SOUL used by Noma. The items associated with the Bronze SOUL are the Ancient Multitool and the Life Support Gear. When the player posseses the Bronze SOUL, Noma is able to reload them back to former positions so attacks are landed easily, similar to Photoshop Flowey's abilities. The Ball Game text is "You judged Ball, and it passed." Gold (Value) The Gold SOUL is one used by Rickey Rat. The items associated with the Gold SOUL are the Glossy Coin and the Golden Hourglass. When the player possessed the Gold SOUL, they are frozen in place and completely untargetable, allowing for attacks to be lined up. The Ball Game text is "You saw the value of Ball, and so you let Ball win." Monster (Uniqueness) The Monster SOUL belongs to Mersmis. The items associated with this SOUL is the Horned Helmet and the Fish-merang. When the player posseses the Monster SOUL, there are instead two heart boxes, one containing your red heart and one containing an upside down white heart that constantly moves inverse to you - if you head up, it heads down, etc. Each box is filled with white and gray projectiles. The white ones damage you like normal, but the gray ones don't affect you. inversely, the white heart is unaffected by the white projectiles, but getting hit by the gray ones damages Mersmis - and you have no way to damage him otherwise. If you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the White flag, the text says , "Your uniqueness in 'Ball' made you special, and that let you win." Hazel (Innocence) The Hazel SOUL belongs to Cordelia. The items associated with the Hazel SOUL are the Lusty Cape and the Rusty Sabre. Cordelia can change your SOUL mode to Hazel soul mode. Your SOUL will make a duplicate of itself. If you go left, the duplicate goes right, and if you go up, the duplicate goes down. It is very similar to Mersmis' SOUL mode. The fight can include other modes, such as blue, green, and yellow, but the concept remains the same. IF you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the Hazel flag, the text says "'Ball' noticed your innocence while playing and, being completely innocent, you passed." Pink (Euphoria) The Pink Soul belongs to Emily. The items associated with the Pink Soul are the Big Pink Ribbon, which Emily posseses, and the Music Player. Emily is able to change your Soul mode to Pink Soul mode, but only when the battle is intense (especially in Genocide Route). There's not a significant difference; you're basically moving like the Red Soul. However, your speed increases A LOT, and it's harder to control than the Red Soul. If you were to press the down button then the left or right, your soul will swing that way rather than staggnating. If you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the Pink flag, the text says: "Ball" had noticed your jocund output while playing, and that made you succeed. Cream (Honesty) The Cream Soul is used by Venus. Its cream with a smaller white soul in it. In Venus' battle, This will cause you to have a limited time to control the SOUL. After the five seconds are over, Venus will start controlling your SOUL. The items associated with the Cream SOUL are " Honesty Scarf " And " Honesty Armor " . Turquoise SOUL (Creativity) The Turquoise SOUL is used by Jimmie. The items "Sculptor's Nail" and "Stained Apron" are associated with it. This SOUL is not used in battle. When the SOUL is summoned in the Photoshop Flowey battle, the SOUL attacks with a backpack being emptied above the player. Several items fall out of the backpack at random. If the SOUL retreats, the items are replaced by stars. Winning "Ball" in Snowdin Forest and receiving the Turquoise flag results in text reading: You went against the normal path and guided "Ball" your own way. Light Green SOUL ( Forgiveness ) The Light Green SOUL is used by Kosho. The Items associated with it are "Forgiveness sweater" And "Beautiful ribbon" . The Light Green SOUL'S Affect is when turned green, The soul with be split in half. In Omega Flowey's battle you'll be surrounded by insults in circles, When you find the ACT button the insults will turn into compliments. In the ball game when you get the light green flag it says "Everytime you made a wrong move you forgave yourself and kept a smile on your face" Monster and Hybrid count, because they have specific colors for the entire SPECIES. Grey (Betrayal) The Grey SOUL is only held by the demon Slade. The associated items are: The Bloodied Knife, which says "You feel as if you have been stabbed in the back." and the blue cloak, which says "Many people have worn this cloak, and forgotten their morals." Winning "Ball" in Snowdin Forest and getting a grey flag will read: "Ball wanted a fair game, but through lying and cheating you won." Eigengrau (Unity) The Eigengrau SOUL is the soul of the Enforcers, created by W. D. Gaster to serve as an artificial soul that would be just as powerful as a regular one. The associated items are the Occam's Razor and the Lab Coat, bought from Merle Chanter, who got them from a deal made with Jude. It represents one of the nine beliefs Gaster made each Enforcer out of. With a Eigengrau SOUL, you have several different ways to use it, each pertaining to one of the virtues the Enforcer you are fighting represents. If you have the SOUL outside one of their fights, it will move like a regular Red one except for one small feature: Shift allows to make a clone of your SOUL that moves away from you to take hits. If hits are taken by the fake SOUL, you are healed for a little bit. Omega Flowey does use the Eingengrau SOUL, but rarely does it show up. A mini-game will appear, where flaming candles are thrown across the screen. If you use the Fake Soul ability enough on the candles, they will turn into green candles, aloow for more of a health gain. The Eigengrau Flag on the Ball game reads: Your undyning devotion to Ball made it strong, and the two of you's love made you win. Bistre (Conquest/Success) The Bistre SOUL is a SOUL used by Needleteeth and held by Arkar Elymas. The associated items are the "Ragged Robes" and the "Broken Staff". The SOUL looks like a very dark greyish monster maroon SOUL covered by a very slight Brass and Grape aura, both of them being colors. It represents Conquest, or Success, depending on your view. When your SOUL is Bistre, the bullet board will shatter, and your SOUL is free to roam around the screen. Not only that, your buttons are scattered everywhere as well. To ACT, you must hover over the enemy's sprite's head and select an action using a menu. To FIGHT, all you gotta do is hover over the enemy and press Z. Your SOUL will turn into a crosshair and it will fly everywhere in the screen. If you press Z anywhere but on your enemy's sprite, you will miss. If you press Z on your enemy's sprite's arm, hand, legs or belly, you will do small to medium damage. If you press Z on your enemy's sprite's head, it will get a critical hit. For ITEMs, you just have to press X while outside of dialogue. In MERCY, for you to flee, you have to hover out of the screen, and a bit of dialogue will appear. There is a slight chance that an extra scene will trigger. For you to SPARE, you just have to select "SPARE" in the action menu. In the Omega Flowey fight, staves fly downwars through Flowey's TV screen and constantly rotate, breaking and reforming, sending wooden shards everywhere. Sometimes, the staves' eyes may send a deadly magic blast. At the bottom of the screen, there's a flowing ragged linen cloak that's flying upwards, like fire. It rags and reforms, similar to the staves, and it leaves behind many pieces of linen. The linen pieces may turn into the ACT button, which, if touched, turn the broken staves into brand new, wooden staves. The staves' eyes turn into starry eyes and send green blasts, as for the cloak, it reforms and turns into a non-ragged version of itself. Winning "Ball" in Snowdin Forest and getting a Bistre flag will read: "You tried your best at "Ball" and succeeded by conquering." Amber (Excitement) Amber is the SOUL held by Yaima Yumn. Her associated items are her "magic" blanket (a normal blanket that's sometimes used as a "magical" cape) and her Bottomless Bag (a normal bag that's a bit too large for Yaima). The Amber SOUL can cause other's SOULs to vibrate uncontrollably, making it hard for the SOUL to move, although it still can. The downside of this move is that it can only be used for one target at a time and if she tries to attack while using it the SOUL may vibrate out of her attacks. Lilac (Focus) The owner of the Lilac SOUL is Sidney. Her items are the Torn Rag Pacifist/Neutral, Fire Axe Genocide, and Red Bracelet. The Lilac SOUL mode makes it so that you have a delay before you move, due to extreme focus. In Lilac SOUL mode,you also have 2 frame less of invincibility frames. Lime (Friendliness) This SOUL is currently owned by Ruth. Her associated items are Dream Sword and Pacifist Flower. The controls are based on a Blue SOUL, but an addition of a shield. Making a blue and green SOUL combined. The shield itself can block bullets from all 8 directions rather than 4. Green bullets will now hurt you, and cannot be avoided by the shield. Avoid it by jumping over it. Winning the 'Ball Game' in Snowdin will get the Lime flag that reads: "But even though your friendliness of "Ball" helped it get to the hole, you succeeded with a smile." Violet (Fairness) This SOUL is owned by Wendy, Her items associated are Balanced Scale and Limited Defense. In this mode you cannot heal from your injuries by using items or swap out other equipment and the hit box for the SOUL is significantly larger making you a more easy target to hit making it an overall more balanced fight. But at the same time the SOUL takes enough invincibility time as a monster takes damage to make the battle more fair for both the enemy and the player. Winning the Ball Game in Snowdin will get a Violet flag that reads: "You tried your best to get through "Ball" and in the end you got it in fair and square." Crimson (Rage) This SOUL Mode is only used during the fight against the enraged form of Iram. It forces the player to move by moving their SOUL forward and backward using it's constant rotation. While in this SOUL mode you must think extremely quicky and plan ahead, as it is easy to get into a situation in which an attack is impossible to avoid. It's associated items are the Temmie Sword and the Bloody Rags, which can only be acquired by killing Iram. As the "human" associated with this SOUL is still alive, this SOUL is not used in Photoshop Flowey's fight. When Iram is killed, his SOUL appears hovering for a moment before its white monster half evaporates, followed by its crimson Human half shattering. Winning the Ball Game in Snowdin will get a Crimson flag that reads: "Even though "Ball" made you upset with it's uncooperation, you channeled your anger to get it in the hole" Obsidian (Emptiness) This SOUL color is owned by Jess. She is the only known Demon to have this SOUL color. The items associated with this soul are the Santoku Knife, ''which will give you the following description: ''"You feel as if having this item is wrong." Another item is the Worn Cloak, ''which will give you the following description: ''"You think this item will be useful one day... somehow." When fighting Jess, on the first attack, she will change your SOUL color from Red to Black, similar to Muffet The ending of the "Ball" minigame will give you the following description: Through a great and long battle, "Ball" has fallen into the hole. The purpose of this SOUL color is to fill you with absolutely nothing, as stated by the SOUL Trait. Burgundy (Leadership) This SOUL color is held by Miki. She is the only Human to have this SOUL color. The items this SOUL color will give you the following: The Worn-Out Robe ''and the ''Sanutoka Knife. The Worn-Out Robe ''will give you this description. ''You feel as if someone has worn this robe before. You shiver. The Sanutoka Knife ''will give you this description. ''You feel as if you should leave this behind, but keep it in case of an emergency. The purpose of this SOUL color is to slow down your movements a tad bit. When winning the Ball minigame in Snowdin Forest, the description is this: "Ball" had no choice but to give up. Apricot (Imagination) This SOUL color is owned by Paige Alice Kirkland. The items associated to it is the'' Torn Coat and ''Fairy Doll. '' If you win the Ball Game in Snowdin and get the Apricot Flag, the text says, "Although it was tedious, your IMAGINATION helped you succeed". The Apricot SOUL's purpose is to make you "flutter" around the bullet box, but hard to guide. Teal SOUL (Helpfulness) This soul belongs to Jayden, an OC by KieRor. The weapon is a Bo Staff, while the Armor is a Headband. The BALL game flag is: With your help, it got in safely. 30G. In the Photoshop Flowey fight, A bo staff flies around in a circle. When you press ACT, it turns into a Popsicle. When you have a Teal SOUL, you get a double with inverted controls, alpthough both SOUL's take half damage Sepia (Recollection) This SOUL is used by Gallow her weapons of representing are the Old Camera and Blank Photograph, It turns the SOUL a Sepia color and hangs it on a rope, using bounce and momentum mechanics and can only move in four specific directions to move or bounce for different kinds of momentum, perfect for evading hard obstacles. If you win the Ball Game in Snowdin you'll get a Sepia Flag stating "During "Ball" you've remembered that you won and got it in whilst recollecting your thoughts" Blue-Pink-White (Two-Faced) Crystal is the one who has this SOUL, the weapons being Air and Flowers, only in Genocide when battling her she will turn your SOUL this color, this means at random times your SOUL will act different, sorta making its own way to go, Example: you will be going to the left, it works for a while, but randomly your SOUL decides to go to the right, when you go up, it works for a while, but then your SOUL can randomly go diagonal. when you win the ball game, if you get the colors Blue-Pink-White, the text will say, "are you happy or sad? or are you both?" Coral (Precision) This SOUL is used by Dexter his weapons associating are Employee's Hat and Used Uniform. In this mode the SOUL splits in half forming wings of sorts and the movement mechanics are replaced with the movement of your mouse instead of the arrow-keys making needing it to be a lot more precise with dodging many incoming obstacles. In the Snowdin "Ball" Game if you win you'll get a Coral Flag alongside 10G stating "Through playing "Ball" you made sure to be as exact as you were to get to your destination alongside with some trial and error." Nearly Clear Amnesia) This SOUL is used by Entro. This means she has amnesia, the things that go with this soul is one half of a friendship bracelet (a part that has the end part of the word friend) and a picture of a person with their face scratched out of it. The way this SOUL acts in battle is that you can sorta see it, but sometimes it turns fully clear. You cannot get a flag of this SOUL from the flag game. Silver (Enlightenment) You can turn into this soul by fighting The Sorcen. If you will move up or down, you will move left or right, if you move in orange, you will take a hit, if you will not move in cyan, you will take a hit, if you touch green, you will take a hit, if you touch white, you will heal. Associated items: Bronze Mask and Metallic Knife Transparent black (Shadow) This soul is used by Dark in reaper mode. The battlebox is coloured fully in white. The white does not cause damage. Attacks are grey, and black portals appear randomly. These portals will warp the player to a random other portal, or, at random, the Fight button. Items associated are "The Reaper's Shadow scythes" (which are unwieldable to anyone but Dark) and "The Reaper's Shadow cloak" Which can only be achieved with Dark shadow stalking someone. It always sizes to fit. Acid (Pain) This soul is used on you when fighting Achilles. If you hit something white, you will get hurt (obviously) and then slow down for one second. If you touch something green while Acid colored, you get KR. If you touch an Acid colored attack, you get healed. (If you have a red soul it's the other way around.) Associated items are Achilles' Helmet and Achilles' Arrow. In the flag game, it is rather hard to obtain this color. First, you need to SPARE or kill Achilles. Then you would have to go back to it and interact with the smaller snowball next to it. It will allow you to push it and make it go into the goal. Once it is inside, the Acid colored flag will appear, saying "It must've taken a lot of pain and suffering to win this Ball.''" It will then give you an Acidic Orb, which will sell at most shopkeepers for 150G. Category:Canon Category:Fanon